Abyss Dragon
]] "Abyss Dragons" are a race of creatures found in the Gold Paladin, Murakumo, Nubatama, Pale Moon and Shadow Paladin clans. These creatures, whose name refers to "Abyss" which also means "Deep Dark" and "Absolute Black", have great amount of strength and power with no remorse for sacrifice. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. List of Abyss Dragons Gold Paladin Grade 3 *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon *Spectral Duke Dragon Murakumo Trigger *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll (Stand) Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Hitodama Handler *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind Grade 1 *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath *Stealth Dragon, Mangy Shooter *Stealth Dragon, Onibayashi *Stealth Dragon, Senryou Raid Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Dual Weapon *Stealth Dragon, Fudoublast *Stealth Dragon, Katonslayer *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale *Stealth Dragon, Oboro Keeper *Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova *Stealth Dragon, Runestar *Stealth Dragon, Yashabayashi Grade 3 *Covert Demonic Dragon, Aragoto Spark *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Zora *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Typhoon *Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord *Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU *Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI *Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Zora Asougi *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Mandala Ryu-Ou *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Onibibu Radar *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster Nubatama Trigger *Stealth Dragon, Kurogane (Critical) *Stealth Dragon, Noroi (Critical) Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Madoi Grade 1 *Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo *Stealth Dragon, Kodachifubuki *Stealth Dragon, Seizui Grade 2 *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Murasamecongo *Stealth Dragon, Nibikatabira *Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo Grade 3 *Shura Stealth Dragon, Hokagecongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo *Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo *Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Grade 4 *Enma Stealth Dragon, Kingokutenbu *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gounrakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Jorurirakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Rokushikirakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zaramerakan *Steel Blade Shura Stealth Dragon, Hayakujirakan Pale Moon Trigger *Vanishment Dracokid (Heal) Grade 1 *Beginner Juggler Dracokid Grade 2 *Silver Thorn, Acute Dragon *Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon Grade 3 *Burstlaugh Dragon *Gun Salute Dragon, End of Stage *Silver Thorn, Masher Dragon Grade 4 *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon *Jester Demonic Dragon, Wandering Dragon Shadow Paladin Trigger *Deadcrash Dragon (Critical) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (Critical) Grade 1 *Darkquartz Dragon *Evil Refuser Dragon *Revenger, Weitgore Dragon Grade 2 *Darkpride Dragon *Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon Grade 3 *Crest-vicious Dragon *Deathspray Dragon *Dark Metal Dragon *Gust Blaster Dragon *Phantom Blaster Dragon *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Break Ride) *Phantom Blaster Overlord *Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon *Revenger, Desperate Dragon *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom *Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon *Revenger, Slay Hex Dragon *Shadow Blaze Dragon *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon *Venomous Breath Dragon Grade 4 *Dark Dragon, Animus Pile Dragon *Dark Dragon, Carnivore Dragon *Dark Dragon, Distress Dragon *Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" *Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon *Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" *Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Doomed *Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon *True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant *True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon List of Support Cards Shadow Paladin Grade 2 *Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon Grade 4 *True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon Pale Moon Grade 4 *Scream Dragon Master, Dolor Kimberly Category:Abyss Dragon Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Murakumo Category:Nubatama Category:Gold Paladin Category:Pale Moon